


Press Conference

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 6 Comfort, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 6 ComfortAs blood gushed from his nose, he looked slightly remorseful, before hardening again, "No matter. He was a necessary sacrifice."Her blood boiled, "Necessary?!"She punched him again."Necessary?!"She swept her leg under him, making him fall."I'll tell you what's necessary!"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	Press Conference

Ladybug stood over her best friend's body. She turned to Hawkmoth with tears in her eyes, "How could you?! You just killed a boy! A child!" 

A twisted smile wrought his face, "Oh, but Ladybug, my dear. Your lucky charm will bring him back." 

"No, it won't! He didn't die from an Akuma," She punched him, "I can only bring back Akuma victims. Not stabbing victims." 

As blood gushed from his nose, he looked slightly remorseful, before hardening again, "No matter. He was a necessary sacrifice." 

Her blood boiled, "Necessary?!" 

She punched him again. 

"Necessary?!" 

She swept her leg under him, making him fall. 

"I'll tell you what's necessary!" 

Ladybug grabbed the brooch and ripped it off, a bright light shone from Hawkmoth and when it died down it revealed Gabriel Agreste. 

"You bastard!" 

She punched him one last time for good measure. The crowd that surrounded them, gasped in shock and tried to run forward, only to be stopped by the Bats who were on crowd control (who came to Paris to aid the Miraculous Team), the Parisians never seen Ladybug hurt someone without magical powers, even if they were previously a magical terrorist. 

She leaned in close to whisper to him, "He was your son, you shithead." 

"No," He denied, "I didn't kill him." 

He got louder, "My son is safe at home." 

Ladybug's sorrow filled eyes stared at him, "No, he's not." 

He got loud enough for everyone in the crowd to hear him, "My son is safe at home. He is not dead! And he is most certainly not Chat Noir!" 

The crowd gasped, and despite Ladybug's attempts to keep Adrien's identity a secret, it seems Gabriel had other plans. 

….. 

Days after Hawkmoth's defeat and Gabriel Agreste's arrest. Ladybug stood at a podium during a press conference. 

The reporters clamour Ed to get her attention, "Ladybug! Is it true Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste." 

She sighed, "Yes. Unfortunately, after Gabriel learned of his son's identity, he announced it for the world, despite my hopes to keep it a secret." 

"Ladybug! Ladybug! What's the official reason members of the Gotham City Bats are in the city." 

"Officially, they were here to assist the Miraculous Team, Chat Noir and me in catching Hawkmoth and offer us seats in the Justice League." 

More reporters yelled, "Ladybug! Will you ever reveal your identity? And what work will you have with the Justice League." 

"I will never willingly reveal my identity, it would put my loved ones and me in danger and I would never forgive myself. My work with the Justice League will be classified. Thank you for your time." 

She quickly left the room, ignoring the shouts behind her. 

….. 

Marinette ran into Damian's arms when he opened the door.

"Did I do the right thing? Telling them his identity?" 

"If you didn't, Angel, they would have lost faith in you, because you let a rumour float. But now, your best friend can be remembered as the hero he was." 

They stayed in eachothers arms. A slight comfort emanating from both. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
